


The Shadow

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: When a male student is found stabbed to death, the Ministry and local police come to investigate. But it's apparent we have a bigger issue on our hands.(Trust No One, Side B)
Relationships: Leon (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+)/Reader, Leon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+)





	1. Chapter 1

I glanced at the clock and there was a battle inside me to either sigh in relief or groan with dread. I had just enough time to talk to this class about some new rules. However, this was one of the rowdier classes and so talking about rules and stuff wasn't exactly fun with them.

“Okay, we'll continue the lecture next Friday. Before you guys leave, I need to talk to you guys about something important,” I told them. A slight murmur went through the class and I tried my best to ignore it as they started packing up their things for lunch.

“Is this about David?” someone asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. I know this is probably a really hard time for you guys; losing a schoolmate is never easy. I just want you to know that -”

“Can I be a bitch? Okay, but the thing is...” Fandamilia spoke up without even giving me time to react. “David absolutely deserved what he got.” Everyone in class nodded their heads and a chorus of agreement rose around us.

“I'm glad he's dead. I hope his last moments were terrifying,” another said. I didn't disagree with them, but a shiver still ran down my spine for hearing them say it so casually.

“Yeah. That's what you get for sexually assaulting someone,” another girl said. There was another chorus of agreement. Again, although I agreed, I couldn't say so out loud.

“Well, if anyone's having grieving over him, we'll be having counselors on campus. Although it sounds like you guys won't need it,” I added. “And that brings me to another point. Since David was obviously murdered, we'll be having police and detectives on campus. Please stay out of their way and let them get their job done. If they engage you, that's fine, but we really do need to figure out who killed David.”

“Yeah, and buy them a drink for their public service!” The class laughed and the bell rang. Everyone shot up out of their seats. I was in the middle of packing my things up when a hand tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Leon beside me.

“Hey!” My mood immediately lifted. I shoved the last of my things into my bag so I could give Leon a proper hug. His arms around me was just the thing I needed right now. “You got here pretty fast,” I commented.

“My class got out early.” I gathered my things and hand-in-hand, we left the classroom to go eat outside. It was a beautiful sunny day and the students outside seemed to be somewhat back to normal, although there was definitely some tension. Maybe a few people were worried about what happened with David.

“Is everything okay?” Leon asked me as he laid out a blanket for us to sit on.

“Yeah. I was just noticing that everyone seems a little off,” I told him. “It's probably just because of the whole David thing.” As I sat down, I could've sworn Leon tensed a bit before joining me.

“Didn't he rape someone? Isn't his death what he deserves?” Leon mused. My stomach did a somersault. Yeah, I expected that sort of thing from the Night Class students, but Leon? I just sat there, a bit flabbergasted.

“Well, I mean obviously, but...”

“But what?” I sighed with a shrug.

“It's just weird to hear you talk like that,” I said.

“I'm sorry. Did it upset you?” He reached out and grabbed my hand. I shook my head and squeezed his hand back.

“No. I'm not upset with you. I was just surprised,” I told him. We changed the subject and ate our lunches together. I'd completely forgotten about what Leon said until I heard some approaching footsteps.

“Mind if I join you?” I glanced up.

“Klaus?!” He sat down on our blanket, carefully to avoid our food.

“I'm not interrupting, am I?”

"Not at all! What brings you to campus?" I asked. "Is it because of the David thing?"

"Yes, but I'm not here to investigate it. I'm here more as a supervisor to make sure the students don't interfere with the police investigation," Klaus told me.

"To be honest, it doesn't sound like the other students are going to get in the way,” I mentioned. “The group of Night Class students I had weren't upset at all that he was dead. I mean, that's valid and all, but I don't think they're invested in this.” Klaus nodded.

“That doesn't surprise me,” he commented. “Do you know who could've killed David?”

“No. I mean, although the Night Class seems pretty stoked about it, I don't think any of them did it. And it's not the victim, since she's still in the hospital. I just don't know,” I said.

“I don't know either. But then again, I didn't know David at all,” Leon piped up. Klaus sighed and stood up, brushing his slacks off.

“Thanks anyway. I should probably get back to work. I'll see you two around.” We waved goodbye to Klaus and got back to our lunch.

“Do you really think they're going to solve this case?” I asked Leon.

“No.” There was something in his blunt reply that made my stomach churn ever so slightly. I gave him a quizzical look.

“You sound awfully sure of that,” I told him. Leon shrugged and drank some tea.

“It sounds like no one knows anything in the first place. And I doubt people will talk since they regard the killer as a hero,” Leon pointed out.

“That's true...” We kept eating and I changed the subject. Today was already going to be stressful enough without us talking about a murder case. But still, Leon's words struck something deep inside me. I didn't think David deserved any kind of justice, but the idea that someone capable of killing was potentially around us was scary.

And it was going to get even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I sunk into the sofa of the Night Class Prefect's office. Today had been terrible, to put it lightly. We had another sexual assault on our hands for the first time in months and it was just not something I was mentally prepared to handle. Zeus was still fuming, pacing across the office.

“I told ya we the Day Class needed to do the same kind of training the Night Class does!” he shouted. Elias groaned beside me, head in his hands. “We don't have sexual assault or harassment in the Night Class anymore, and you know why? Because we have extreme sensitivity and rape prevention training and we had the Shadows! But noooo, when I tell you guys you need to adopt it, suddenly I'm crazy -”

“We didn't adopt it because we couldn't fit it into class time,” Elias spoke up.

“Wait, what's the Shadows?” I asked.

“It was a club in the Night Class,” Hiro explained. “I don't know when, but apparently a couple decades ago, some girls in the Night Class got fed up with being harassed and decided to fight back. They called themselves the Shadows and would beat the crap out of anyone who sexually harassed or assaulted someone. Over time, the club grew bigger and fought for better education about these kinds of issues. By the time Zeus and I enrolled, basically every student in the Night Class was in it and a large portion of us were also carrying out justice in town too. That's why rape cases have decreased so much in Gedonelune Town. Because everyone knows the Shadows will beat up rapists.”

“Yeah, and then that overgrown lizard disbanded us! He said the education part was enough, but it's not!” Zeus dropped into his chair, arms folded and still looking furious. “Educating doesn't work for everyone! Sometimes you just have to scare people into actin' like decent human beings!”

“That's sadly true,” Luca commented. He paused. “So, do you think the Shadows will take care of this?”

“I don't know. Schuyler hasn't told the Shadows they can officially get back together, but I don't know if they're active or not anymore.” Zeus glanced at Hiro, who shrugged.

“I haven't heard anything from Fandamilia or Lloyd, so I'm guessing they're still dormant,” he said. “I don't think anyone's been active. I know we haven't.” Suddenly, the Night Class' response to David's death made a lot of sense. I couldn't help but wonder if one of them was behind it.

“Yeah, I haven't heard anything. But even if I did and they did something to David or Paul, I wouldn't stop them,” Zeus said. “To be honest, I miss it.”

“Yeah. You really felt like you were making a difference and keeping people safe,” Hiro sighed. Elias sighed and got up, heading to the door.

“I'm going to go get a snack while we wait for Alfonse's report,” he said. Hiro got up and joined him. Despite my exhaustion, there was an odd restless feeling inside of me. So I got up, telling the others I was going for a walk, and I headed back up to the surface.

I stepped out of the mausoleum and the cool night air hit me. It was refreshing and I already felt a little better. I used to be scared, walking though through the old cemetery at night, but now it was just a common thing and it didn't faze me. I walked out of the area and started walking the perimeter. A couple of yards away, deeper into the forest, I noticed a shining light. I sighed. It wasn't the right time for fireflies, so it had to be a student out of bed. I wrote a note to Luca and Zeus, telling them what I was doing before following after the light. I was careful to be as silent as possible as I trudged through the forest. The light was moving steadily, but slowly. I was getting closer and closer until I could see tow figures, one of them holding the lantern.

That long, silver hair was far too familiar to me.

“Leon?” I murmured under my breath. I watched him and the other figure go deeper into the forest and I followed. Just what was Leon and his friend doing out here so late? I kept following them and suddenly, they stopped moving. I crept in closer, ducking behind a tree to watch them both. Now that I was closer, I could see the other boy was making some sort of muffled noises. Leon just ignored him. All of a sudden, he pulled something out of his waistband and drove it into the guy's neck. Blood spurted from the wound and the guy fell over, knife still in place.

I couldn't even hear myself scream, but from the way Leon's head snapped towards me, I realized I must have. My brain wasn't processing what I'd just saw. Did Leon just stab someone? Who was that guy? What the hell was going on? I was frozen in place as Leon came towards me. My stomach was churning and my mind just felt like it was turning itself into a pile of mush.

“Hey.” Leon said gently, lifting my chin so I could look up at him. The gentle look in his eyes scared me far more than the blood on his clothes and skin.


	3. Chapter 3

“W-what... Why...” I couldn't even get full words out of my mouth. Leon seemed patient, waiting for my mind to sort itself out. “What's going on?” I was finally able to ask after a couple of minutes.

“I'm getting rid of a problem,” he said nonchalantly. He took my hand and we walked over to the corpse. “I can walk you home, but I need to take care of the body first.” _The body._ The words made my stomach knot itself. But then I turned my light towards the other man, I realized it was Paul, the guy who'd just assaulted one of the Day Class freshmen.

“How did he get here?” I demanded.

“I brought him here.”

“No, how did he get out of the detention chamber?”

“I broke him out. Stand back.” Leon gently pushed me a few feet away from Paul and suddenly, Leon set the body on fire.

“I-I don't understand...” I stammered. Leon stood beside me, staring ahead at the burning corpse. “Why would you kill someone?”

“Paul's a monster. He deserved it,” Leon said harshly. “As a unicorn, it's my job to protect maidens. Rapists don't change. If I let him live, he'd just continue to assault people.” I remembered what he said when the investigation into David's death happened, and again, my stomach dropped.

“Leon, did... did you kill David?” I asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes. That's why I'm cremating Paul. So that doesn't' happen again.” My legs started to shake and I sat on the ground. Leon just sat beside me. He acted as if this was just a regular meetup, or something. Not me catching him burning a body. But then again, he wasn't wrong. Paul deserved to die. David deserved to die. There's no changing rapists for the better. That's a fact. But still, there was something unsettling in how emotionless Leon was about murder.

However, if he had to kill someone, at least he was killing people who were better off dead.

We stared at the body. At some point, I pulled my shirt up over my nose to try and filter out the putrid smell of burning flesh. When the body was nothing but ashes, Leon started digging a hole and pushing the ashes in with his foot. I couldn't turn Leon in for this. How could I turn in the man I loved? But at the same time, I didn't want him to do this on his own.

“I learned something from Zeus and Hiro today,” I spoke up. It almost felt like an out of body experience, as if I was watching myself broach the subject. “It's about a defunct group in the Night Class that called themselves the Shadows...”

Six months later, it was summer. The night was hot as Fandamilia and I walked to the small apartment we'd rented for the night. A man swaggered in between us, his sweaty, disgusting arms wrapped around our waists. I couldn't wait for him to let go of us.

“This is it. Home sweet home,” Fandamilia said, pretending to fumble with the keys before unlocking the door. I had to hand it to her, she was an amazing actress. If I hadn't been with her for the past several hours, I would have thought she was actually drunk. Fandamilia opened the door and motioned for the man to enter before us and he took the bait. We closely followed after, locking the door behind him. My blood was starting to boil and my heart was already racing. This wasn't my first time being a lure, but still, it made my body tingle with nervous excitement. Hiro emerged from his hiding place and with his sword still in the sheath, hit the man over the head. The man fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Nice hit, Hiro,” Fandamilia said, kicking off her high heels. I was glad I'd stayed in flats. We dragged the man to the bathroom, where Leon waited for us.

“He's knocked out, so this should be a clean job,” Hiro announced. Leon nodded.

“Good to hear.” I never liked watching, so as soon as we got the top part of the man in the tub, I turned my head so I wouldn't see Leon slitting his throat. But I could hear the blood pouring out of the man... no, the monster's throat and hitting the porcelain of the bathtub. It made me shiver, but at the same time, this meant the victim's family was finally going to get an ending to their nightmare. This dude had assaulted and murdered a poor girl from the Forbidden City and the police didn't care. She was old enough for the police to call her a whore and say she deserved it, but she still had her whole life ahead of her. And of course her family couldn't do anything. So that's where we came in.

A lot of our jobs came from the Forbidden City, but truthfully, we'd go after any rapist in town. The New Shadows emerged from Paul's ashes all those months ago. It was our job to protect Gedonelune from crime and although we'd always stay hidden in the inky black night, our work would create a better world and better lives for the citizens.


End file.
